Harry Potter
by Not ur average person
Summary: Harry Potter is on his last year at Hogwarts University.


**Narator**

This is Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts University, and he's feeling jittery all over. The bell suddenly rings, and Harry stumbles up, grabs his textbooks and runs to the social studies classroom. Ms. Umbridge, the most fearsome teacher in the university, glares at Harry and sneers, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter himself, the "most popular" boy in school, late for class - as usual.", earning Harry laughs from Draco Malfoy and his gang. He quickly sits down at the first empty table with Hermione and Ron. Hermione Granger is a transfer student from Harvard for a year, and Ron Weasley is a tall, lanky boy who always gets himself in trouble.

As Ms. Umbridge starts to take attendance, Harry looks around. At the front row is Draco Malfoy's gang, Gregory Crabbe, Vincent Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Credric Diggory. At Harry's row are him, Hermione , Ron, Seamus Finnagan, and Dean Thomas. In the last row are Cho Chang and her friends, Lavendar Brown, Padma Patil, and Susan Bone. On the side are the detention tables, where Colin Creevley and Neville Longbottom are chatting.

Harry is relieved as lunch comes, and rushes out of his seat before Ms. Umbridge even had a chance to say "you are dismissed". After lunch, as Harry's hanging out with Ron and Hermione, Severus Snape, Slytherin's leader, is walking towards them. Snape is a mean bully with greasy black hair. "Hey, isn't it twinky Weasley and trembling Granger. And here's Mr. number 1, Potter the potty", he said loudly, and soon Draco Malfoy and his gang arrived. "Oh, we all know that Severus is just angry from last year's competition!" "You were too much of a coward to even bother, Malfoy." Snape growled as he slinked off into the crowd. Even though he didn't like it, Harry found hisself agreeing with Snape. He mind wandered back to last year's big competition...

_**Flashback **_

_Today is the big competition where everyone votes who is the most popular in Hogwarts University. Albums Dumbledore, the headmaster, is judging. "The task is to prove to everyone that you are the most popular in one day. The two competitors will be... Harry Potter And Severus Snape!" Dumbledore's voice rings in Harry's head. Everyone cheers, and the task begins. Harry quickly walks toward Snape, and shakes his hand. "Good luck." He said respectfully to Snape. "Yeah. You'll need it, Potter. I've been winning the competition for years." Back then, Severus Snape was the most popular kid at school, and were the captains for every sport. Walking away, Harry started his task._

_On the day of the announcement, Snape and Harry stood on the stage, and Dumbledore had shook Harry's hand, smiling and congratulating him, and then the whole school was shaking his hand, high-fiving him, while Snape had ran off. Ever since then, Snape had become a nobody, and Harry replaced him. Even Draco Malfoy's gang didn't want a loner, and Malfoy's dad was a Death Eater! _

**Harry**

"Harry? HARRY!" Ron's voice breaks my train of thoughts. I saw Hermione looking worriedly at me. "We thought that you were fazed by the heat. You passed out." I placed a hand on my forehead. "I don't think you're sick," Hermione said, frowning. "Although I could go to Madame Promfey for some medicine..." "no, thanks." I quickly said. I didn't need people fussing over me when I could take care of myself.

**Ron**

Hey, there. It's Ron speaking. And uh, just to fill you in, Harry's been acting weird lately, and I can't confide in Hermione because the exams are coming up, and she's been studying like mad. It's crazy! I mean, it's just an exam, right? Okay, mum'll porbably kill me if I said that out loud, but honestly? I'm just worried about Harry, especially when he passed out. For, like, 5 minutes! Oops, time for Maths now!

**Hermione**

EXAMS...EXAMS...WORK... oh, hi, I'm Hermione, and sorry if I'm knocking things over, it's just that the EXAMS ARE COMING IN 1 WEEK!!! Ahhh!!! And I haven't even finished German yet! By the way, I've already done English, Reading, Maths, Chinese, Social Studies, Spelling, Drama, and French! Ron and Harry say that it's a waste of time learning extra things, but I think that German will come in handy some day! I'm going to finish my German now...WAIT! I've forgotten my Spanish! NOOO! I'M DOOMED IN THE EXAM! Study...study...STUDY!!!


End file.
